Don't Walk Away
by TheRealRenee
Summary: Lita is feeling lonely and neglected, and after a lover's quarrel, it's up to Edge to make things right again. Spoiler: July 4, 2002 SmackDown. Edge, Lita, Christian, Hulk Hogan, Trish, Jericho
1. Chapter 1

Amy Dumas made her way down the arena hallway on her way to meet her boyfriend. She had the entire day off and had decided to travel to Boston, Massachusetts to surprise him.

Adam Copeland was sharing a locker room with his best friend, Jay Reso, and when she knocked on the door, it was Jay who opened it and let her in.

"Hi..." she said with a smile.

"Ames! Hey! Long time no see!" He hugged the redhead, and she returned her friend's embrace. "What are you doing here?" he asked as they separated.

"Well, the entire RAW roster had all day and all night off," Amy explained. "I decided to come here to surprise Adam..." She smiled brightly.

"Cool idea...I know he's not expecting this at all," Jay said with a grin. "He'll be glad to see you...he'll love it..." The Canadian couldn't help feeling a bit envious of his best friend. He had a gorgeous girlfriend, and here she was to surprise him - no doubt it would be a surprise to remember, and a very _pleasurable_ one at that.

"So, where is he?" the redhead asked. "Shower?"

"No...Actually..." He pointed to the TV monitor, which she hadn't noticed, as she was still standing by the door and the volume had been turned way down.

Amy moved further into the room, walking around the monitor and was surprised to see her boyfriend in the ring with one of his biggest influences in the business - Hollywood Hulk Hogan.

"Wow!" A big smile spread across her pretty face. Evidently, Edge and Hogan had just defeated Billy and Chuck to become brand new Tag Team champions. "Oh, now we _really _have something to celebrate!" she exclaimed, her smile now small as it played gently over her lips.

Because of the roster split two months earlier, she didn't get to see Adam as much as either of them would have liked. They'd been hoping to end up on the same show, but unfortunately, it hadn't happened that way.

"Anyway...if you want to wait here, I'll be happy to get out of your hair..."

"Thanks, Jay." She ran her hand through her auburn locks as she sat down, her eyes still glued to the TV screen.

"Have a great time," Jay quipped with a wink. After the diva thanked him, he stepped out of the locker room, pulling the door shut behind him.

A moment later, Amy heard voices out in the hallway, one of them Adam's. She rose from the couch, rushing over to the door and hiding behind it as it suddenly opened.

"Yeah, man!" the tall, handsome blond man called to someone out in the hallway. "Catch you later."

The moment the door was closed, the redhead snuck up on her boyfriend, his back turned, and put her hands over his eyes.

Adam was taken by surprise. "Not funny, Jay," he quipped. And then he suddenly felt a pair of breasts against his back as she leaned closer. "Okay, so you're definitely not Jay - my mistake..."

The tall Canadian gently removed the hands, whirled around and smiled as he saw his girlfriend standing before him.

"Amy!" He wrapped his arms around the grinning redhead, lifting her up and kissing her. She kissed him back fervently, her hands twining into his long blond tresses.

"What are you doing here?" he asked as he set her back down on her feet.

Amy smiled softly. "I wanted to surprise you..."

"Well, I'm surprised..." the Canadian man said with a warm grin. He placed his hands on either side of her face, lowering his head to hers to kiss her again. After, they gazed at one another, and she smiled as she looked deeply into his green eyes when she suddenly recalled his most recent victory. It would be difficult _not _to, given the fact that the gold was slung over his right shoulder.

"Oh! Congrats, new Tag Team champ!"

"Thanks," Adam said, removing the belt from his shoulder and laying it on the arm of the couch nearby.

"So, how are we going to celebrate?"

"Oh, I can think of a few ways..."

The redhead laughed softly, then said, "Down, big boy...We'll get to that, but we have to go out somewhere first...so, where to?"

"Sorry, babe - no can do," the blond said. "Not _tonight_, anyway...I just promised the Hulkster we'd go out to celebrate our title victory."

"Okay...I'll go along with you guys."

"Err...well, we were sort of going to go alone," Adam said, cringing a little inside at the way the diva's face suddenly fell at his words. "You know, a guys' night out sort of thing..."

Amy stared at him, a pang of vast disappointment surging through her. "But we hardly ever see each other much these days..." she complained.

"Well, sweetie, we'll do something tomorrow night...okay?" He leaned down to kiss her again, but the redhead pulled away.

"Tomorrow night? Tomorrow night I have to be in Minneapolis for a house show," she said, her voice tinged with annoyance. "You're going to just blow me off like this after I traveled all the way over here to surprise you so we could be together tonight??" She crossed her arms under her breasts as she glared at him, her lower lip jutting out slightly as she pouted.

"Well, what do you want me to do about it, Amy? Blow off Hogan? I already promised I'd do something with _him_..."

"Why can't you two go out _another _night? Why do _I _have to be your last priority?!" she shouted, unable to hold back.

"Give me a break, will you?" the blond man snapped angrily. "Stop PMSing on me, damn it! I'm going out with _him_, and you and I can do something another time. And stop giving me those dirty looks, because they're not going to make me feel guilty..."

After a beat, she replied. "Fine..." Amy said, a horrible feeling twisting her gut as she stared into her boyfriend's eyes. "You've just proven exactly how much I mean to you...and obviously, it isn't _much_. Have a good time tonight, Adam..."

The redhead started for the door, but the Canadian reached out for her arm, stopping her. As she stared up into his face, her heart pounding a mile a minute, her blood pressure surely skyrocketing, he glared into her eyes. "What's your problem? It's only _one_ night, Amy...You know, you're not always the most important thing in my life. Contrary to what you might believe, the world does not revolve solely around _you_..."

"I never said it does..." She jerked her arm out of his grasp. "What a shame that you're so clueless...Have fun tonight - and don't go looking for me, because I won't be at the hotel when you get back!" She marched to the door, and as her hand touched the knob, his angry voice stopped her.

"Why do you have to be such a _bitch _about this? Good - I'm _glad _you're not going to be there later! Have a nice trip to Minneapolis!"

Amy shook her head as she eyed him one last time, then opened the locker room door, slamming it behind her as she stormed down the hallway.

"God _damn_ it!" the blond man muttered to himself, running both hands through his long hair. He hated it when she got like this...


	2. Chapter 2

Amy tried her best not to break down and cry as she steered her rental car back to Cleveland, where the RAW roster was currently stationed.

Actually, she was feeling too angry to shed any tears at the very moment. She couldn't believe the way Adam had acted, how he'd treated her - and most importantly, how he'd made her feel. It wasn't like him at all. She could understand the tall blond man wanting to go out and do something with male friends - have a "guys only" type of night, as he'd said he and Hulk Hogan were going to do - but damn it, she would only have had tonight to spend with him.

"Men!" Amy muttered as she hit the steering wheel with the heel of her hand. She glanced down at her cell phone, which she'd placed on the passenger's seat. She'd deliberately left it turned on in case her boyfriend were to suddenly realize how unreasonable he was being and decided to call to at least apologize. Even if Adam did so, and even if he begged her to return, the redhead highly doubted she would do that.

She shook her head in frustration. No - even if the Canadian called and _begged _like a little boy, she wouldn't turn around and go back. He had hurt her badly and made her feel unimportant. He had also invalidated her feelings, which made her angrier still. Besides, she was crossing a bridge that would take her out of Massachusetts altogether.

_Damn_... Amy ran a hand through her long red hair as she waited for change from the toll operator. Before she pulled away, she reached over for her cell phone, firmly pressing the switch that would turn it off. Adam wasn't going to call... She fought back tears, deciding that she needed a good, stiff drink as soon as she made it to the hotel. She'd spoken with Trish Stratus, her closest fellow diva friend, earlier that day. The little blonde had told her exactly where she would be staying.

As the redhead drove on, she hoped Trish would still be awake and in a bar-hopping mood.

--

Later that night, Adam found himself barely listening to a word Hollywood Hulk Hogan was saying as he and the older man sat at a small table in a reputedly popular area nightclub.

Some local rock band was playing up on the small stage, but the music was not the reason the tall blond wasn't listening to the older man.

"What's wrong, brother?" Hogan asked his tag team partner.

Adam blinked, meeting the man's eyes over his beer glass. "Sorry...I guess I'm just a little distracted."

"Well, that's quite obvious, man...what's up?"

"Eh...it's just..." The younger man shifted his gaze to the beverage in his hand before continuing. "...well, Amy and I had a fight earlier tonight."

"Oh, I should've known," the Hulkster said with a nod of understanding. "Women troubles."

"Damn it!" Adam cursed. He was still pissed, but even more so now, because he felt badly for the things he'd said to the redhead. He knew some of it had to have been quite hurtful to her.

"I really screwed up big time, Hulkster," he said, and Hogan looked up from his own beer. "All she wanted to do was spend the evening with me. She got the night off and came all this way just for _that _- to see _me_."

"Why don't you give her a call?" the older man suggested.

Adam shrugged, knowing he _should _do exactly that - but he had the feeling that Amy would either have her cell phone turned off, or, if it was on, not answer when she saw his own cell phone's number displayed on her caller ID.

"Hey, it's worth a shot," Hogan pointed out. "What've you got to lose, brother?"

The Canadian sighed as he raked a hand through his long golden mane. The way _he _saw it, he had a lot to lose - an awful lot.

"Yeah, I guess you're right..." The younger man stood up, raking his hand through his hair nervously as he made his way through the club, ignoring the gawking stares of a couple of women he passed. He came to a slightly quieter area of the establishment and took out his cell phone.

Adam pressed a single button with his one-touch dialing to reach Amy's cell phone and held the device up to his ear. But instead of ringing, the other end went directly to the voicemail. He felt his heart sink at the sound of her message, her voice sounding so cheerful on it: _"Hi, this is Amy. I can't come to the phone right now, but if you leave me a message, I'll get back to you ASAP. Thanks."_

The tall blond man took a deep breath as he contemplated speaking and leaving her a message, but he ended up ending the call instead. Shaking his head, a bad feeling swept through him.

_Damn it_, he thought. She was even angrier than he'd thought. He was certain she'd leave her phone on.

He deliberately kept his own phone on as he made his way back to his table, wending his way through hordes of people. Again, he ignored the stares of several women whom he noticed were very obviously of the loose variety, and he sighed as he returned to the table and Hogan.

"I take it that it didn't go too well," the Hulkster said.

"No," Adam said. "Actually, it didn't go at _all_...She...her cell phone was turned off. I didn't bother leaving a voicemail. I doubt she'd call me back right now anyway."

"Sorry to hear that, man," Hogan said. After a moment of silence, he spoke again. "Hey, you can still enjoy yourself tonight...I'm sure everything'll be fine - you two will patch things up. Just put it all out of your mind for now - enjoy."

The tall blond Canadian eyed his friend warily. How was he supposed to forget about what had happened - forget about Amy, the love of his life - when it made him feel so lousy? The entire fight had pretty much been _his _fault. He was man enough to admit that.

He returned his attention to his beer, lifting it up and taking a swig. He wondered where Amy was at that moment, and how she was doing...

He hoped that, wherever she was, she was okay, and that he'd be able to get in touch with her soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Amy pulled her luggage up the stairs to the fourth floor of the hotel, muttering to herself with irritation. She held up the keycard she'd been given, rechecking her room number, and, once in front of the right door, swiped it and let herself in.

The first thing she did was to sit down on the edge of the bed. She lifted both hands to her head, running her fingers through her red hair. She let out a soft sigh as she desperately forced back the tears that ached to break free.

After a moment, Amy checked her watch, noting that it was just before midnight. She bit her lip as she took out her cell phone, hoping again that it wasn't too late to be calling her friend.

Momentarily debating with herself as to whether or not to make the call, she finally decided to just do it and pressed a button, hoping the other diva had left her cell phone on.

"Hello?"

"Hi...Trish, it's Amy. I'm...here."

"What?" the blonde woman asked in confusion. "You're _here_? I thought-"

"Yeah," Amy said with another sigh, interrupting the other diva. "I...Can you just meet me? I really need to talk to someone..."

"Yeah, okay...You want me to come to your room?"

"No," the redhead replied. "I-I really need a drink. Let's meet in the bar downstairs..." She'd noticed the little establishment when she'd entered the hotel, feeling grateful she wouldn't have to go very far to get to a bar.

"All right," Trish said, and Amy could hear the worry in her friend's voice. "I'll meet you there in a few minutes."

"Okay..."

They ended the call soon after, and the redheaded diva quickly left her room, taking the stairs down rather than using the elevator. The way she was feeling at the moment, she needed some physical activity to work off all the tension inside her.

The woman entered the bar, glancing around a little before choosing a seat at an empty table. She decided to wait for Trish to arrive and join her before ordering anything.

"Hey," a familiar voice suddenly spoke to her, "what are _you _doing here? I thought you were in Boston for the night..."

Amy looked up to see Chris Jericho standing over her, a look of curiosity on his face.

"Hi, Chris..." The redhead ducked her head a little, reluctant to face him. Although they were friends, she was feeling somewhat hostile toward men at the moment because of the way her own boyfriend had treated her.

The blond man frowned as he suddenly realized how unhappy the diva looked.

"What's wrong?" Without waiting for an invitation, he came around to the other side of the table and sat down across from her.

She leaned foward, pressing both hands against her face. "I...Adam had other plans," she said softly. "He chose going out to celebrate his Tag Team title victory with Hulk Hogan over spending the evening with me..."

Jericho's brows rose in surprise. "He'd rather go out with that Has-Been," he said, pronouncing it 'has _bean_,' "than be with _you_? What an ass clown!"

Amy winced and lifted her gaze to him. "Chris, can you answer a question for me?" she asked rhetorically. "_Why_ are you guys like that?"

Y2J chewed on his lower lip thoughtfully for a beat. "Eh...I know saying we're not _all _like that isn't going to make you feel any better, Ames...so I'm not gonna say that," Chris said. "But anyway, I'm sure Adam will come to his senses soon."

"I hope so..." The redhead looked at him with sad hazel eyes. After a beat, she said, "Look, Chris...I don't mean to be rude or anything, but I'm expecting Trish any minute. I just...I really need to just speak to her alone, okay?"

"Oh, okay," the blond man said, nodding in understanding. "You want to talk later, you know where to reach me," he said, making a gesture of speaking on the telephone.

"I will," Amy promised. "Thanks."

Jericho gave her a smile before he got up and left.

The redhead sighed as she watched him leave, then raised her arm to check her watch. She wondered when Trish was going to show up - but more importantly, she wondered what Adam was doing at that very moment. Was he thinking about her? Was he worrying about her?

She shook her head sadly, as she honestly didn't know the answer to either one of those questions...


	4. Chapter 4

Amy looked up, moving her hand that had been hooded over her eyes, as a shadow fell over her.

The petite blonde form of her friend stood over her.

"Hi," Trish said as she quickly slipped into the booth opposite the redhead. "I'm so sorry I took awhile...I took another shower. Ugh...after my match earlier, it felt like I _needed _another one."

She'd been forced into an intergender tag team match teaming with Bubba Ray Dudley, and they'd been against Molly Holly and that loser Steven Richards. Somehow, Trish had found herself alone in the ring with him - and ever since the whole Right to Censor thing, Richards had turned into a real creep - and he'd put his slimy hands literally all over her.

"That's okay..." the sad diva said, waving her hand toward the other woman. In actuality, she was feeling a bit hurt that Trish had taken a good twenty minutes to show up - and that was twenty minutes after Chris Jericho had left her.

The blonde woman noted her friend's mood hadn't lightened one bit since they'd spoken on the phone earlier. She began to explain why she'd taken that second shower. She didn't want Amy to think she'd forgotten her, or that she simply didn't care.

The redhead arched a brow, a look of concern suddenly coming over her face as she realized that jerk Steven Richards had tried to cop a feel or two on poor Trish.

"Bubba realized it, too," the Canadian said. "I could see he started hitting him a little extra hard after that."

"Good for him!" Amy cried, angry at Richards for his nerve and grateful for Bubba Ray Dudley being such a sweetheart and trying to defend Trish.

"Yeah...Bubba's such a sweetie...I always enjoy teaming with him." The blonde arched a brow as she studied her friend carefully. "But anyway," she said, turning the subject around, "what happened?"

Amy scowled for a moment before her face looked sad. "Adam's being a jerk..."

Trish looked up abruptly as a waitress was suddenly standing over them. After taking their orders, she walked away, and only then did the redhead continue.

"He's probably out right now, having a grand old time."

"What exactly happened?"

"Nothing much," Amy replied, glancing from the table top to her friend's chocolate-brown eyes. "Just that my boyfriend would rather spend an evening hanging out with some old geezer instead of me..."

"What old geezer?" Trish asked as she leaned forward, elbows on the table, face supporter in her hands. She looked at the other diva with confusion.

"Hulk Hogan...They won the Tag Team titles tonight."

"Oh...I honestly didn't know who you meant." The little blonde looked thoughful for a beat, and then their drinks arrived. The waitress placed a strawberry dacquiri before Trish, a margarita in front of Amy. The redhead hoped it wasn't watered down at all, because her intention was to get completely smashed.

"Well, you know..." the blonde diva spoke after a single, tiny sip of her beverage, "Hogan _is _one of Adam's childhood idols. It's no wonder he would want to hang out with him. You know - the whole Hulkamania 'brother' thing..."

"Yes, I _understand _that," Amy said, "but why did it have to be _tonight_?" She frowned. "I went all the way there just to surprise him - to see him - and he just blew me off like I wasn't important at all." She shook her head as she raised the glass to her lips, tossing back more than a couple of sips of the alcohol.

Trish watched the other woman drink for a moment, concern coming over her. She knew what Amy's intentions were, and she didn't like them. "Hey..." she finally said and arched an eyebrow as she noticed the redhead had already drank about a third of her margarita. She reached across the table, putting a hand on the other diva's arm.

Amy put the glass back down before her, allowing the tequila to settle inside her before speaking again.

"I'm always an afterthought..." she complained. "I guess I should've expected it. I mean, _look _at Adam - he's gorgeous."

"Oh, stop it, Amy..." Trish chastised. "You know as well as I and everyone else that Adam's not like that. He is a _good _guy, and you two just had a fight."

"Trish can I ask you something?"

"Of course...you can ask me anything - you know that."

"Why the hell are you defending him?!" the redhead asked, a look of annoyance crossing her features. "You are _supposed _to be on _my _side here - making _me _feel better!" She saw that the blonde had opened her mouth to speak, but before she had the chance to reply, Amy continued. "I know he's your friend, too...but Trish, _I'm _your _best _friend!"

"I'm...sorry," the Canadian diva said. "I didn't mean to take sides - but you know that what I said is true. Amy, I'd much rather see the two of you put all of what happened tonight aside than 'take sides.'"

"Okay, fine...whatever. But just..._listen _to me..." The redheaded diva said, and she reached for her drink, gulping more of it down in a hurry.

"You don't have to worry about that," Trish said. "I'm here for you as promised. And as I told you earlier, I _will _listen..." She couldn't help still feeling worried as she watched her friend quickly guzzling the booze down. She'd never seen Amy so upset where Adam was concerned. She hoped they would patch things up - and the sooner, the better.


	5. Chapter 5

Within two hours, Amy was stone drunk. She'd downed two margaritas and three straight tequila shots, and Trish was amazed that her friend hadn't already passed out. She knew _she_ certainly would have.

The little blonde stirred the straw in what was only her second daiquiri of the night. While sitting at their table over the course of the two hours, she'd stuck to Shirley Temples. Unlike the redhead, she didn't want to overdo it.

"I can't believe he hasn't even _called_ me!" Amy complained, a cross expression on her face.

Trish glanced around furtively, noting that a few other patrons were looking their way. Her friend was getting a bit loud in her inebriated state. And, if the Canadian diva didn't know any better, she would swear that Amy was about five more minutes away from crying.

"Maybe Adam's waiting for _you_ to call _him_," the petite blonde suggested, earning herself a shocked stare from the redhead.

"Why should _I_ call _him_?!" she demanded. "_He's_ the one who's wrong!"

"Amy, lower your voice!" Trish cried in a loud whisper, her eyes darting around again. The last thing they needed was a scene. Maybe they should just go up to one of their rooms to continue talking.

"Why? Am I getting loud?"

"Yes - as a matter of fact, you _are_," the blonde replied. "Why don't we just finish our drinks and get out of here?"

Amy nodded.

"Fine - you win," the diva said. She picked up the glass in front of her and tossed back the rest of the tequila in one shot. Trish's eyes widened in shock. The redhead could sure drink when she was upset - but she knew she would pay for it later.

Shaking her head, the blonde woman pushed aside the remainder of her own drink, satisfied to not finish it. It was no biggie to her. She reached into her purse for her wallet and tossed some bills onto the table as Amy did the same. Afterward, the two friends rose to leave.

Unfortunately, the redhead was drunk enough that she was wobbling on her feet. Trish was quickly at her side to support her.

"Thanks..." Amy smiled crookedly. "Boy, I must be really fucked up, huh?"

Trish didn't respond but merely gave her a look.

"Come on..." she said. "Let's just get out of here." The blonde led her friend by the arm to the door of the bar, then stopped as she caught sight of the man just entering the hotel.

"Well, well, well - look who's here," Trish remarked, a sly smile taking form on her face. She nudged Amy, who followed her line of vision. The redhead did a double-take the Canadian diva found hilarious, her eyes widening as she spotted her boyfriend making a beeline for them.

"Hi, Trish," the tall blond man said, but his eyes were glued to his girlfriend - whom he didn't fail to notice was drunk. "Amy-"

"Adam? You're here!"

"Yes, I'm here... Ames, I'm so sorry - for everything..."

The redhead stared at him for a split second before bursting into laughter.

"How can you be _here_ when you're all the way in Boston?!"

The Canadian's lips arched into a slightly amused smile.

"I _was_ there, baby... I caught a last-minute flight to come here, to _you_," he explained. His smile vanished and he ran a hand through his long golden hair. "I felt really lousy about our fight, and... Well... I love you, Amy..."

The drunken diva grinned broadly, her hazel eyes sparkling despite her current state.

"I love you, too!" She hurled herself into her boyfriend's arms and kissed him. Adam wrapped his arms around her and fervently kissed her back.

Trish crossed her arms over her chest as she watched them with amusement. Then, issuing a chuckle, she spoke.

"Get a room, guys!"

When they ignored her, the little blonde shook her head, laughed and left.

"See you two later!"

_End_


End file.
